Just one more happy Christmas to remeber
by Were Shadic future predictor
Summary: Christmas is vast approaching but Thorne however hates it, Shaiden dose not understand why can Kookaburra and Tinkor find out before it's too late?
1. Chapter 1

Ah, December the most favourite time of year Christmas was fast approaching, all of the defenders were positively filled with Christmas cheer...Well apart from one defender.

Thorne was grumbling to himself no matter what type of holiday it was he always said he hated it, every year he would always complain, on Valentines day he complained about it being too mushy, at Easter he said that hunting for the eggs were a waste of time.

Thorne was currently walking around the snowy castle grounds, the snow crunched with every step he took suddenly, he was hit by a snowball.

"OI, watch where your throwing you green hared freak." Thorne growled hearing Kookaburra's laugh.

"Sorry mate, I was just having some fun." Kook giggled ignoring the alchemists' insult.

Thorne kept giving Kook aa death glare, suddenly he was hit with another snowball, Thorne turned around only to see Tinkor laughing.

"GRRR! Why can't you both be normal, your as bad as each other!" Thorne roared, frustrating with the wacky defenders of the castle.

"Awww c'mon Thorne!" Tinkor snorted with laughter, "It's Christmas soon."

"Yea the best time of the year." Kook cheered.

"Christmas the best time of year?" Thorne retorted, "Bah Humbug!"

Kook and Tink gasped in horror.

"Thorne how could you say that word!" they shouted at the same time.

"What word?" Thorne asked.

Kook looked like he was about to cry, "Thorne, Christmas is special and our family will be coming over."

"WHAT!" Thorne bellowed.

"You know Gildar's parents , Skabb's Parents, ever defender's parents will be coming." Tinkor explained, "Although we will need to make sure Skabb and Gildar's families don't end up fighting like last year."

"Oh, right the results from last year were quite ugly." Kook thought aloud.

Last year did not go so well the Vikings and barbarians ended up destroying half of the castle, the feast was ruined as food was splatted everywhere which took nearly an entire day to clean and on top of that Kook and Tinkor ended up getting injured, resulting in them staying at their parent's houses for a few months.

Thorne let out a sigh as he decided to head back into the castle as the cold wind stared to nip him, when his back was turned the wacky defenders threw snowballs at him then they ran.

"You'd better be lucky I'm not in the mood to kill you both!" Thorne yelled.

When the alchemist was back inside the castle he plodded to his lab, on the way to his lab he bumped into his young sister Shaiden.

"Hello Thorne what happed to you?, you look more grumpy then normal."

"Well firstly, bird brain and little man were pelting snowballs at me and secondly, it's Christmas." He grumbled.

Shaiden looked sideways she remembered when her brother was younger, they always had fun but now that seems to have vanished.

' _Oh Thorne why are you like this now? You always smiling back then but now you are grumpy all of the time.'_ The ninja thought sadly.

"Thorne, Kookaburra and Tinkor like to have a laugh and, what's wrong with the holiday?" She questioned, trying not to cry.

"I don't care, I hate people who don't act their age and I hate everything that involves joy." Thorne huffed.

Shaiden wanted to hug her older brother but she knew he would only push her way.

"Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to my lab." Thorne muttered then left.

As soon as he left Shaiden started to cry.

unexpectedly, Kook and Tinkor ran up to Shaiden.

"Shaiden what's wrong?" Kook asked flapping is wings to get the snow off.

"Yea as soon was we got in we heard you crying." Tinkor said.

Shaiden kept sobbing then pulled the bird and cyborg into a hug .

"Oh you two it-it-it's Thorne h-h-he's changed."

"Huh?" Kook and Tink said at the same time.

"When we were little he used to b-b-be happy but now he's not, I'm w-w-w-worried about him. He keeps shutting everyone out I don't know why." The ninja cried.

Kook and Tink looked at each other feeling sorry for their friend soon they started to cry.

without warning the other 5 defenders ran to the source of the sobbing.

"What is going on here?" The leader asked calmly.

The ninja let go of they wacky duo, "S-sorry Knightriss I'm just worried about my brother that's all."

Skabb walked up to his best friend, "Here." Skabb said holding out a handkerchief.

"Thanks" Tinkor sniffled.

Gildar on the other had rubbed Kook's back.

Once the crying had stopped Shaiden explained what was bothering her.

"Is there anything we can do?" Ballista asked.

"I'm afraid we can't do anything just yet." Knightriss replied.

"Shaiden do ya wanna go shopping with me and Ballista?" Croness asked.

"Oh um, yea I'll go." Shaiden hiccupped.

"Great will be leaving in two hours." the swamp woman responded.

All of the defenders departed to do their own hobbies apart from Kook and Tinkor.

"Tinkor I know we shouldn't do this but we need to find out why Thorne hates Christmas so much."

"Tinky don't know, we could get into trouble."

"C'mon mate something's wrong with him, he's probably got something on his chest."

(In the lab)

 _'Why did that happen on Christmas? Grr this is my fault they cannot know_.' the alchemist thought as he worked on making some slime, _'I keep thinking I already got over this but no matter what it comes back to haunt me.'_


	2. Chapter 2

A/n Hey everyone I hope you are having a wonderful Christmas

As the sun was setting over the sky all of the defenders were preparing to set up the decorations, before they could Knightriss walked into the main room, letting out a loud cough to get everyone's attention, causing Kook to yelp in surprise.

"Listen up everyone, my sister will be coming over with two of her friends and I want everyone to be on their best behaviour!"

"I didn't know you had a sister Knightriss." Crocness wondered aloud sounding surprised.

"yes well she will be here tomorrow so everything has to be perfect, do I make myself clear?" The knight asked in a loud commanding tone.

"YES KNIGHTRISS!" The rest of the defenders replied.

"Right then Kook, Tinkor and Skabb you decorate the capture the crown round, Shaiden, Ballista and Crocness you decorate the moat and Gildar, Thorne and I will decorate the Stockade."

Every one except for Throne grabbed a box in excitement.

' _I can't tell they'll just make fun of me.'_ Thorne thought plodding behind, looking at the ground.

"Master Thorne keep up we need to have everything set up." The leader stated.

"Huh? O-Oh r-right." Thorne grumbled, still glaring at the floor .

"Is something bothering you?" Gildar asked feeling slightly concerned.

Suddenly, the alchemist shot his head up.

"Sorry it's just that...well...there are a lot of things going on at the moment." Thorne muttered.

during decorating the castle Gildar when to the capture the crown round to ask Kook if there were any spare lights but as he walked near water wall he slipped on some ice making Skabb laugh, "Hey Girly Gildar looks like your 'graceful ice skating' matches your hair!"

"IT'S NOT FUNNY!" Gildar ranted, storming off with some of the lights Kook gave him.

A few hours later everything out side of the castle was decorated, everyone was standing were the flag raising ceremony took place.

"Right Tinkor my dear turn the lights on." The knight commanded.

The inventor nodded, turning the castle lights on suddenly the castle was lit up like a magical winter wonderland.

Soon the defenders decided it was time to get some sleep everyone apart from Thorne who stayed out side. As the alchemist admired the castle for awhile, he heard a door creak open.

"Hey Thorne!" Tink cried out.

"What do you want little man?" Throne asked, frustrated.

"Are you OK?" Tink questioned.

"Oh I'm fine I'm just not feeling very well." Throne replied.

Thorne was sorta lying but was telling the truth as well, the thing that was bothered him did make him feel light headed.

"Are you gonna come in it's due to snow tonight. The inventor said with worry in his voice.

When throne looked at Tink he clutched on to his head as a memory came flooding into his mind.

"Ugh." Thorne grunted in pain, falling down onto his knees.

Tinkor dashed up to Thorne, trying to help him up.

"Thorne, what's wrong?" Tink shouted.

"He...did it..." Thorne grunted.

"Who did what?" The inventor interrogated.

"He destroyed...everything...at Christmas." Suddenly, the alchemist passed out.

Tinkor sprinted back into the castle, "GUYS THORNE HE'S COLLAPSED GET A MEDIC!"


	3. Chapter 3

A/N sorry I have not been updating the school work has been piling up.

"Thorne, Thorne can you hear me?" A Irish voice asked.

The alchemist let out a grunt, slowly regaining consciousness as he woke up he found him self in the medic room,laying on a bed, the castle's medic Freddy said, "Young Thorne, you have been out for four hours, your cyborg friend explained to me what happened, it seem to me that you have been repressing your memories."

"Ugh...I...I am not Tinkor's friend he's as bad as the bird brain, they're too cheerful and I hate anything to do that involves being cheerful!" Thorne snapped,trying to stand up but he fell.

"You will have to rest." Fred stated.

"I can't I have to make slime and I have to help Crocness and Ballista with their Christmas shopping." Thorne growled.

Out side of the medic room Shaiden was pacing up and down anxiously, Kook and Tink were trying to calm her down however, they were not having much luck.

"Oh, why is my brother acting so cold, why is my brother uncaring why is he..." Shaiden sobbed.

"It's gonna be alright I'm sure Fred will know what to do." Kook said reassuringly.

"Yea, and Tinky thinks that Thorne cares in his own way." Tinkor said in a comforting tone.

"Kookaburra, Terrance what I'm I going to do Thorne keeps saying that everything's OK but it's not." The ninja cried.

When Tinkor heard his first name being used he looked up at the castle's ceiling, "I think your brother is afraid of whatever happened in his past but he is scared."

The bird gave the inventor a baffled look, "What do you mean mate?"

"Well...he has repressed his memory for so long and it may have been affecting him consciously as the day of the event is getting closer, but now the memory is resurfacing and it's causing him a lot stress." Tink explained.

"Hey that reminds me of the time when you-" before Kook could finish his sentence Tinkor cut him off.

"Yes, yes, I know."

Shaiden looked at the wacky duo, "Tink what happened?" Shaiden asked.

"Don't wanna talk about it." Tink shuddered,"Trust me you don't wanna know."

Suddenly, the door to the medical room opened, without hesitating the ninja darted into the room.

"How is he?" Kook asked, worried.

"I'm not sure sorry." Freddy sighed.

The wacky defenders looked at Shaiden who was hugging her brother, not wanting to let go.

"I wish there is something we can do Tink, but I am worried we might make things worse." Kook muttered.

The inventor folded his arms, eyes closed and he had a serious look on his face which was unlike him, Kook looked at his friend feeling concerned, wondering what was going through the inventor's mind.

"T-Tink, are you..."

"We need to find out who, what, when,where and why." Tink stated, "I have been working on an invention that will let one time travel, I have not tested it yet if we use the invention we can find out what's troubling Thorne however, it can only be used once and we will have to be quick, the time portal is not stable."

Kook was taken aback with how much Tinkor has just said, "Mate you don't usually say that much, and with the time thingy have you tried to stabilize it?"

The inventor nodded,"Yes I have but alas no success, also if we travel back in time we will need to be careful."

Suddenly, Shaiden started to talk to her brother, the wacky defenders were listening.

"Thorne, please I am worried about you, I love you so much please tell me what's wrong, I hate seeing you like this!" The Ninja sobbed.

The alchemist let out a cough, "Remember...w-when we moved in here with our patents, and we met the others?"

"Yes I Do."

"W-well I felt something come back to me I saw a man, I'm not sure who it was but that's what I saw." Thorne stated, worried,"I know it was Christmas Day three days later, then I felt something and I can't remember anything past that."

Outside of the medical room, Tinkor was jotting down the information.

"Mate, we had better hurry and find out um...what's today date?" Kook asked.

"Today is Friday 20th December 2013." Tink replied, "We need to know where Thorne was and what time."

Suddenly they heard Thorne say, "Outside...Castle Gounds...12:30PM December 22nd 1997."

"OK Thorne I'll leave you be now, I need to do some shopping since I did not go yesterday." Shaiden sniffled, letting go of her brother.

As the ninja departed from the room, Fred closed the door.

She then looked at her wacky friends, "At least he has remembered something."

"Shaiden, me and Tink will solve this mystery,we promise."

The ninja hugged her friends, "Thank you, you guys are the best."


	4. Chapter 4

Kookaburra and Tinkor dashed at a fast pace as they went to the castle's library they eventually got to the far back of the library however, Kook never knew about the hollow wall until he bumped into it after failing to stop, resulting in a small nose bleed.

"Mate, why is the wall hollow?" Kook asked rubbing his nose.

"It's the entrance to my inventing cave, this is where Tinky keeps the most dangerous inventions, my father made this cave so no one could use them..." The inventor sighed removing a red book titled "Inventions 101 Vol II" on the middle shelf.

Suddenly, the wall opened and behind the wall was a lift as the wacky doe entered the lift the inventor press a button so the wall closed and the lift descended at a fast speed, startling the bird.

"Ahhhhhhh! Mate how far down does this go?" Kook shirked, clinging on to his friend for dear life.

"My father told me that it stops where the lost tribes used to be I don't know how far below though."

Kook buried his head into Tink's shoulder, still terrified.

After 4 minutes the lift hit the floor with a loud thud,the poor bird's feather were stuck up and he was still trying to catch his breath from the panicking.

"How do you not find going down a lift at a fast speed terrifying?!" Kookaburra questioned.

The inventor shrugged his shoulders, "Used to it."

Upon stepping out of the lift the approached a door suddenly, a blue ray of light scanned the duo then a robotic voice said "Identification: Terrance Tinkor Jr confirmed."

As the door opened the light automatically switched on, the bird glanced at the place in awe.

The cave was huge the Floor had off white tiles, the walls a dark sliver in one of the corners there were 8 wooden crates that had "DO NOT OPEN!" stamped on them next to the crates there was a red lever, in another corner there was an object that resembled an endoskeleton however, it was partly obliterated the head was smashed, there were teeth marks on both of the arms and the legs were crooked, in the third corner there was a rusted metal sign that said "Unfinished due to risks!", Finally in the last corner there was a bag that had never been opened let alone touched among other devices but the time machine was nowhere is sight.

"So...Where is the time machine?" Kook asked.

Tinkor walked up to where the lever was located and pulled it down, the center of the cave opened up then the time machine rose on a platform it looked like a normal clock on the outside.

"Let's go." The bird giggled eagerly however as he sprinted to the tie machine, Tinkor grabbed Kook's wings, preventing him to go near the device.

"Kook, you are aware of the rules on traveling through time and space right?"

"Um...No, not really?"

"We will have to be careful one small thing can change the future, and we can't let anyone see us especially our younger self's doing so could result in a time paradox and this will endanger our future and the time stream all together with a chance of us being erased from history all together." Tinkor explained letting go of kook's wings.

"Oh...that's very...bad..." Kook muttered, dreading the possible consequences.

The inventor grabbed the handle on the device and it opened and on the inside it looked bigger.

"Alright mate have you been watching a certain show?" kook asked mischievously, giggling slightly entering the time machine.

"Um...no Tinky has not so don't get any ideas." Tink growled, blushing in embarrassment.

"Admit it mate you have been watching the show, time travel small on the outside yet bigger on the inside." Kook pressed.

"I-I-I have not, and you know what you look a bit like the cartoon villain that fights a dark knight, you have a similar personality to them too,you both have the green hair, wear purple and you find everything funny even you like telling jokes that are not funny -except the guy's on a more extreme scale- if you had the chalk white skin and blood red lips then you would look like him." Tink muttered.

"Hey, i take things seriously my jokes are funny." Kook stated, feeling offended, "And the guy's jokes are funny."

"Yes you do laugh at everything remember when you were defending the moat you got carried away and Thorne yelled at you for being silly, then there was that time when Gildar chased Skabb around the castle and I fell in the moat you laughed at me as i was trying to stay afloat then as I started to drown you laughed even more. Finally there was the time at Splat-University you placed spiders on the chairs then when the other people panicked you soaked everyone so the graduation day was canceled and that one time at grade school you told a joke and it got you into trouble." Tink stated.

"Oh...er I forgot that you can't swim, I was board at the time and that joke I regretted." Kook sighed sitting on one of the two chairs.

"Um...I...I'm sorry about what I said." Tink grumbled.

"Sorry I teased you mate" Kook said standing up hugging his friend

As The inventor typed in the information he made sure that everything was in working order after the checks were completed he pressed a blue button and the invention came to life the time machine vanished from the cave as they traveled through the time vortex the machine shook.

"Remember what I said we will have to make this quick the time portal protocol for this is not stable so once we land the portal will remain open but not for long so we could end up being stuck in the past."

"Right and I kookaburra promise to be quite, serious and not laugh."

Suddenly, they arrived at their location and got out of the machine quickly fortunately the machine was parked in a forbidden part behind the castle.

"I can fly over the castle, but I'm worried that someone will spot me and I don't wanna risk getting caught and it's snowing too I can't fly in the snow well my vision will be limited even with my goggles on." Kook whispered.

Before the inventor could respond they heard someone "This is so cool!"

The wacky defenders slowly emerged from the hiding spot and saw a child version of kook flying around a child version of Gildar.

"Hey settle down little buddy, I know we have not seen each other for almost a year and to you it feels like forever."

"But it has been forever and the best thing is this is our first Christmas together."

Kook smiled remembering how excited he felt when he was going to Canada and the first person he saw at the castle was Gildar his best friend.

"Come on let's go." Tink whispered.

"OK lead the way buddy." Kook replied.


	5. Chapter 5

A/n hello I am sorry I have not updated for sometime, I have been having a lot of things on my plate.

* * *

In the present day, Skabb was walking around the castle looking for Tinkor as he was about to enter the inventor's bedroom he spotted Gildar.

"Hello Girly Gildar." Skabb chuckled.

"What do you want you boisterous barbarian?" Gildar questioned, feeling miffed about the way Skabb greeted him.

"Finding my little buddy."

"Well he's not in his room the last time I saw him, he was with Kook but I don't know where they've have gone."

"Well where ever they are they'd better return soon, because we always do our Christmas shopping with them, and to ensure the guards in the square don't know they are defenders." Skabb stated

"Why do the guards not like us defenders?" Gildar asked "What did we do?"

"Skabb think it has something to do with every defenders parents, sadly I don't know what I asked my Mother but she did not answer. I even asked Tink's parents but they did not say a single word." Skabb explained.

Suddenly, Knightriss walked up to the Viking and Barbarian and said in her usual commanding tone, "We are having a meeting in ten minuets it will be about my sister and her friends."

"Um, Knightriss have you seen Kook or Tinkor anywhere?" Skabb asked.

"No Master Skabb I have not seen them." The leader replied.

"Oh, no Skabb hopes they have not gone missing or have been taken away by the ghost of the moat." Skabb said with a hint of worrying in his voice, "What if the guards have found out they could...AGH!"

"Calm down Skabb I am sure they'll be safe." Knightriss said reassuringly.

(Menwhile in the past)

The wacky duo carfully walked though the past, trying not to be seen by the younger versions of the defenders. Fortunately, no one was outside of the castle entrance but before the bird opened the door he turned around and said,"Tink, I know Thorne does not like us but...Should we tell him about this?"

"Dunno." Tinkor muttered, shrugging his shoulders.

Kook opened the blue and orange door slightly then he scanned the corridor, making sure that no one was around."All clear." Kook whispered.

As soon as they were inside the castle the inventor closed the door as quietly as possible, as they were half way down the corridor they heard some foot steps. luckily, they both found some statues of an old king and queen that ruled the kingdom hundreds of years ago. the duo managed to hide to hide behind the statues in time, then the inventor cautiously peered around the statue and saw a younger version of himself and Skabb.

The young inventor was walking quickly to keep up with the barbarian who saw striding."And so you see little buddy that is why we must smash our foes to the ground, and if they are good guys then we say sorry to them." Past Skabb stated.

Past Tinkor did not say anything all he did was nod his head suddenly, he stopped and began to sniff picking up a sent, Past Skabb stopped walking and asked, "What's wrong little buddy?"

The little inventor pointed to the statues.

'Oh no, I forgot when I was little I had a heightened sense of smell' The inventor thought, feeling worried, ' If he sees me the mission will fail and a time paradox will occur.' Tinkor pulled on Kook's arm lightly and whispered in his ear.

Past Tinkor and Skabb moved toward the statues, as Skabb and Tink looked behind them no one was there. ' _Hmmm Tinky thought there was someone near by, unless my nose is playing tricks on me_.'

"Must have been a false alarm." Skabb said, scooping his best friend into his arms then continued to move along.

Luckily for the wacky duo there was a window that had been left open, The Bird managed to fly out quietly with the inventor in his arms. The second the area was clear, Kook flew back in the castle and placed Tink's feet back on the floor.

"Mate that was a close one." Kook whispered.

"Too close!" Tink muttered sweeping some snow off his hat.

As they were heading towards the living room they saw that the door was open slightly then they heard: Na na na na na na na SPLATMAN!

The wacky defenders slowly crept toward the door and saw a Younger Versions of Shaiden, Crocness and Ballista who were watching TV.

"I love this show so much!" Past Crocness cheered, "It's super funny and action packed."

"Me too! The best part is when Splatman gives advice to other people." Past Ballista stated.

"My favourite episode is when Splatman was going face to face with The Slimer."Past Shaiden giggled.

"Don't tell me what happens I have not seen it yet." Past Ballista said, not wanting any spoilers.

As Tinkor slowly crept away from the door he bumped into a vase, Kook tried to catch it but he missed and it fell on the floor with a loud crash.

"What was that?" Past Crocness asked feeling startled by the sudden noise

"I'll investigate." Shaiden muttered.

Kookaburra managed to hide behind some curtains as Tinkor went to look for a hiding place but the younger version of Shaiden came out of the living room and saw the inventor.

'Oh dear! not good!' Tink thought.

(Meanwhile in the present)

In the meeting room the defenders were sat at the square table which the leader did not approve of at some point someone had taken the round table and changed it. Even to this day no one knows who stole the table.

"Right then defenders just to remind you all my sister will be coming and she will be bring two friends with her, I expect you all to set a good example for all of them." Knighriss bellowed in her usual commanding tone, "My sister can be a bit hard to understand at times and she is quite energetic too."

"What are her friends like?" Ballista asked.

"I am not sure my dear however, she did give a small description one of them seems to be nice and has a thing for good grammar and the other one likes to eat a lot of food." The knight replied.

"A nice defender?" Thorne growled, "Defenders are supposed to be tough, terrifying, cruel and mean!"

Shaiden looked at her brother and rolled her eyes ' _You used to be nice, when you defended the castle for the first time._ '

When the leader dismissed the defenders Skabb was still sat down, feeling worried the ninja notice and slowly walked up to him.

"Shaiden, have you seen Kook or Tinkor?"

"The last time I saw them was near the medical room, but I think they went to Tink's underground cave" Shaiden replied, "However, I don't think they're in the cave anymore."

"Well can't we ask the other people in the castle?" Skabb asked.

"We can try." the ninja responded.

They asked the Cook, the gardener, the medic and the castle guards unfortunately, they all said the same thing, "No sorry I have not seen them."

Skabb and Shaiden both headed to the small kitchen to help make some cookies.

"This Christmas might be ruined." Ballista groaned in despaire, "Thorne is not himself and the wacky guys are nowhere to be seen."

Suddenly, Thorne walked in brooding as usual, "Um...Hey guys."

"G'day Thorne feelin' any better?" Crocness asked.

The alchemist shrugged his shoulders.

"Wanna help us?" The leader asked.

"...Sure" Thorne muttered.

The Knight handed him a bowl icing to put on the cookies, as he applied the icing to the treats, he kept muttering and murmuring about Christmas.

"Come on Mr Grumpy if you don't cheer up then you might become a mixture of that green guy that lives in a cave and tried to ruin Christmas, and the other guy that got visited by three spirits, but that's only if they did not redeem themselves." Gildar chuckled, taking out his mirror and looked at his refection.

The other defenders minus Knightriss and Shaiden giggled at Gildar's comment.

Thorne slammed the bowl onto the table, glaring at the Viking with both rage and resentment all of the other defenders were shocked completely, Shaiden on the other hand was not although she felt like crying. She wanted to give him a hug sadly, she worried that he would just push her away.

"LOOK YOU!" Thorne seethed, "I-I DON'T KNOW WHY I EVEN BOTHER, I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF EVERYONE!"

Throne stormed out of the kitchen, slamming the door behind him and dashed far away from the defenders as possible.

Shaiden's instincts kicked in to find her brother after 10min of searching she found him in his bedroom, sitting on a his bed with his hands burrowing his face.

"Th-Thorne." Shaiden muttered.

The Alchemist did not respond for a few seconds then much to the ninja's surprise, she heard her brother sniffling, as she slowly approached Thorne and set next to him. Suddenly, Thorne wrapped his arms around his sister and sobbed into her shoulder.

"Sh-Shaiden...I-I-I'm so s-s-sorry honest!"

"Shhhhh, it's okay I'm here."

"D-don't leave me p-please, I don't want to be alone."

Shaiden gently hugged Throne, "I won't leave you Thorne I love you so much."

"P-promice." Thorne whimpered holding his sister tighter.

"I promise."


	6. Chapter 6

A/n it almost Christmas time whoop!

* * *

In the past, the young version of Shaiden looked at the inventor suspiciously, Tinkor was sweating bullets and he felt like his heart was going to stop at any moment from feeling worried.

"Mr Terrance are you OK? You don't look so good." the young ninja said.

"Um...I-I-I...er...Well." Tinkor was struggling to say something, on the occasion he did have something to say in sticky situations sadly, he had no clue what to say.

Past Shaiden still looked at the inventor, waiting for him to say something then she noticed something was off.

"Mr Terrance, have you shaved your moustache off? Because if you have and Tinkor is with you it might be hard to tell you both apart, well when your son gets older, you both look the same."

 _'Oh of course, if Tinky remembers correctly about 2 years ago from the present my old man got rid of his moustache, and everyone got us mixed up even though he's older, so to make it easier Tinkor was used if they wanted to talk to me and Terrance was used if they wanted to talk to father. Also in this year my father was 25 and that how old I am in the present day.'_

"Hello Earth to Terrance are you reading me?" Shaiden asked.

"Oh sorry about that, I was in deep thoughts yes I have shaved my moustache and I tripped I tried to stop myself but as you can see from the broken pottery." Tinkor said, disguising his voice.

"Don't worry it's worthless so I don't think-" The ninja was cut off when she heard a sneeze and a voice.

"Ugh Sorry Tinkor, I tried not to sneeze but it can be hard ya know!"

' _Kookaburra you idiot!'_ Tinkor thought.

Shaiden located the bird's hiding place and was shocked when she saw him, Kook looked at his buddy apologetically, knowing the fact they are putting the time stream in danger along with their existence.

"But I could have sworn I saw you 30min ago and you said you would not be back until 1:30PM and it's only 12:00PM." Shadien stated.

Kook came out of his hiding place and stood next to Tinkor, they both looked at each other, knowing that the jig is up, they had to tell her what was going on they also hoped that she would believe them.

"Look what I am gonna may shock you but you _have to_ believe us." Tinkor said, "I know I look like Terrance Tinkor Sr. but am Terrance Tinkor Jr, and this is Kookaburra and we are from the future."

"We are here because your brother got upset about something just before Christmas, and when it got to Christmas day he said it got ruined by someone and we are trying to find out what." Kook explained, "And we need to get to the court yard before 12:20PM."

"why should I believe you both? you could be attackers for all I know." the ninja retorted.

"We are not attackers, honest...is there any way we can prove it?" Kook asked, "Any way at all?"

The little ninja thought for a few seconds, "Well there is one way, you must answer a total of five questions get them all right and I will believe you."

The wacky defenders groaned they never really liked tests, especially during grade and high school they found the tests a drag, whenever they attended revision sessions their teacher would waffle on to no end. It was a miracle they even passed them.

"OK Question one: How old is the castle?" Shaiden asked

"No one says, this is because if someone were to find out they would die a horrible death." Kook responded.

"Correct"

"Question two: Which king and queen went missing then found dead several years later?"

"King and Queen Absenter the 1st." Tinkor answered.

"Well done."

The wacky defenders managed to get the other 3 questions right, leaving the ninja was lost for words.

"OK then I will help you after I have told the other girls."

When Shaiden spoke to her friends she told them she was popping out to get some fresh air and that she will see the Splatman episode when it gets to rerun week. When she came back from the room she nodded her head in acknowledgement.

Shaiden helped the bird and inventor by using hand signals, telling them when it's safe to move they had a couple close calls along the, as they were passing the kitchen Kook misread on of the hand signals and almost got spotted by knightriss' mother fortunately, she did not see him. then Tinkor almost got detected as he was about to pass the stairs that lead to the defenders bedrooms and Ballista's parents.

Finally, they made it to the door that lead to the court yard the inventor pulled out his watch it read 12:25PM. Tink made the device so it could adapt to different time zones in the world and time periods.

When the door opened the snow had stopped falling for Kook and Tink, this was good news, the Bird then proceeded to fly onto the roof of the castle with the ninja and inventor in tow, Kook ensured that they were well hidden and out of side from anyone. Kook then realised he would have to wait until something happened and waiting is something he is not good at, if he is stationary for too long he intends to fidget or sing out loud.

After a few minuets they heard a voice, "Well Thorne, she really does not like you hence why she will not becoming to the party at Christmas."

"NO! SHE WOULD NEVER!"

"Well according to the RSVP, she is...I bet she never liked you to begin with and she was just using you."

"PROVE IT!"

The mysterious person handed the younger version of Thorne a letter and as he read it he broke down into tears, "N-NO!"

"Hey is that..." Kook gasped.

"I-it is." Tink gasped.

when they turned around to tell Shaiden she was gone, then a few seconds later she came back with a letter in her hand.

"I found this in his bedroom, and she did want to come for Christmas." the ninja explained, "But.."

"I HATE YOU!" Thorne yelled at the person.

Tink looked at this watch and it started flashing, warning him that the time machine was about to go back to the present.

"Kook, we have to get going the porthole is starting to go out of whack...and Shaiden when Kook and I head back to the present act like nothing happened.

"OK" the ninja replied.

Kook grabbed the inventors wrists and flew as fast as he could to the time machine unfortunately, when the got to the time machine they saw the person turned around and when the saw Tinkor they did not look happy.

"Well, well, well I cannot believe this I another me..."

"Father, it's me I am your son!" Tinkor yelled, "You have to believe me!"

"A likely story, you don't look anything like my son!"

"I am."

After a few minuets of bickering the Tinkor yelled, "Terrance Bartholomew Timothy Tinkor!"

His farther coiled back in complete shock, "H-how?"

"When I was just three you told my that was your full name and you hate it so much."

Um...guys the time machine has gone" Kook muttered.

"What?" Tink questioned.

"The time machine has gone now we have no way of getting back." Kook panicked.

Tinkor rubbed his eyes in frustration, "Dad it's your fault! And if me and Kook stay here we can end up endangering the time stream and cause a time paradox!"


End file.
